Life
by hahalaugh8
Summary: Stella's been shot, and Mac's worried that she's gone for good!Super short one-shot, please read! Summary sucks, story SHOULD be better then how it sounds! Hopefully..


**HI GUYS! (:**

**Okay, second CSI NY fan fic! Very very short, and pretty serious :o**

**I like to write funny stories, but like reading the serious one's so... I thought I'd try it out (:**

**Tell me what you think! Too cheesy? Amazing? Ha, whatever it is, I'm sure I can hear it! Just let me know**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Life

It's a precious thing. We can have 100 years of it, or we can only have 1 second of it.

I'm a living person. Who breathes, sees, talks, hears, smells, touches, and feels. And if I'm dead, I'm up in heaven. Who will watch over the city, the people, the country. But I won't be able to breathe, see, talk, hear, smell, touch, and feel like a living person does.

Of course not.

It's a precious thing but I do my job and risk that precious thing every single day.

Hero? Nah, I'm not a hero.

Stella Bonasera: probably the most loving, caring, strong, courageous, kind, generous, and every other good adjective you can think of. Now that's who you should call a hero.

She's my hero, my partner, and my best friend.

Stella's someone whom I owe my life too.

So then why am I sitting here in the hospital room, next to the bed containing my best friend? I hold on to her arm like I'm holding on to dear life. Not just hers, but mine as well. Without her I don't know what I'd do.

A few hours earlier she had gotten shot, rushed to the hospital, and taken to surgery. A criminal had gotten out of cuffs and shot an officer. Reacting to the sound of gunfire, she turned around and pulled out hers in a swift motion. But she was one step behind. He had taken a shot straight into her chest, and Stella had fallen right to the ground.

I had thought to myself _no, please, dear god please not her_

But it was.

And where was I? Shouldn't I have protected her? Couldn't I? Or why couldn't she have been in my spot and me in hers. So then I would be lying in this bed fighting for my life and not her.

If there was a way I could switch places with her, I'd do it. In fact, I just wish that it was possible. So that she'd be holding onto me, while _my_ heart is the one monitored.

Just recently I've started thinking of her as more than a friend. Not just a best friend either. Because, she's always been my best friend and will forever be. No matter how she thinks of me.

And now I feel stupid. Stupid that I never told her. I never told her how I really felt because I was a coward. Yes, a coward. Which is the complete opposite of a hero.

Great, now I've got tears falling out of my eyes.

_Come on Taylor, get it together! Doctor's said she's still got a chance of waking up. She's strong. Believe in her._

And it seemed like God had been listening into my thoughts. Her eyes flickered. You could see bits of her emerald-greens. If she would just completely open them, I could see it all.

A miracle, she did. Now her emerald green eyes were in full view and a small grin lit up her face. And I'm sure it lit up mine.

"Ma..c." she was having trouble talking. But she was alive, and now she had a chance of fully recovering.

I went closer to her, still holding her hand.

I don't know what to say, so all I do is look deep into her eyes and take in the gorgeous sight of the woman I almost lost today.

"Stay with me…" she says in a hoarse voice while motioning for me to scoot even closer.

I stand up, walk closer to her then before, and pull her into my arms.

I squeeze tightly, never wanting to let go but making sure I don't hurt her in any way possible.

"Of course, I'll never leave you Stell. Never." I tell her and plant a kiss on her forehead.

Life is a precious thing.

You can have 100 years of it, or only 1 second.

And all you can do is make the best of what you have.

And right now, I got the best, right here in my arms.

* * *

**So.. ; what did you guys think of it? Yeah, it's probably terrible... :b but constructive criticism is always appreciated! Sorry if it was WAY too short /:**

**Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
